


in infernum detrude

by Chierei



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei
Summary: "So, will you do my bidding?"The demon snorted, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Ed with a distinct aristocratic tilt to his head. "Absolutely not."
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	in infernum detrude

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [sketch](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/756280879424340002/757620013157974026/PSX_20200921_170609.jpg) by [Orcaputt](https://twitter.com/Orcaputt).

_Sancte Michael Archangele,_   
_defende nos in proelio;_   
_contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium._   
_Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur:_   
_tuque, Princeps militiae caelestis,_   
_Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos,_   
_qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo,_   
_divina virtute, in infernum detrude._   
_Amen._

* * *

"So," Ed said, still a little flabbergasted that the ritual _(and he thought the word with the greatest disdain possible)_ had actually worked. He had performed the ceremony to prove a point to Isabella that there were no such things as ghosts or demons or angels. Unlike her twin sister, his best friend was always fascinated with such silly flights of fancy and loved to collect old tomes of supposed "occult" nature. So, to prove a point, he had done the entire smoke and mirrors charade—everything down to the brass bowl, bone of a black cat, and the lamb's blood.

The last thing he had expected was for it was _work_.

"So," Ed repeated, wetting his lips as he looked up at the demon he had summoned, "will you do my bidding?"

Because that was how it was supposed to work, right? The text _(that Ed had admitted skimmed)_ had been adamant that once he had summoned the demon, it would be forced to do whatever he wished of it. Not that Ed had anything he wanted from it, but he didn't know what else to say.

The demon snorted, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Ed with a distinct aristocratic tilt to his head. "Absolutely not," it—he?—said. "What is all this nonsense? I was in the middle of something, you know." The demon sounded disgruntled, crossing his arms over his chest and flashing his long, black claws at Ed. His wings twitched in annoyance as he wrinkled his nose at the chalk circle that Ed had drawn on the floor.

Oh dear, Ed thought, looking up and seeing the downturn of the demon's lips that was an undeniable, if somewhat snooty, pout and the way his forked tail swished back and forth in agitation. Oh, _dear._

"Well, spit it out then. What in the hell did you summon me for then?" the demon said, irritated. He was tapping his toe against the floor, an impressive feat given that he was wearing a towering set of stiletto boots in shiny patent leather.

"I thought you weren't going to do my bidding?" Ed said, unable to help himself from questioning what might be a being of immense power. He should probably stand up, but he appeared to have forgotten how to work some of his limbs from the shock.

The demon rolled his eyes. "I don't, but I'd at least like to know why my perfectly nice torture session was interrupted."

"I didn't think it would work!" Ed said.

The demon narrowed his eyes, and Ed could see his pupils’ red glow, like hot embers in a fire.

"Are you saying," he said slowly, voice low and reverberating deep in his chest, "that you summoned me just for shits and giggles?"

Ed winced. "I wouldn't say it exactly like that," he said. "It was a scientific inquiry that I had a hypothesis for. I simply hadn't been prepared when that hypothesis was proven false. I had calculated that the ritual and the existence of the occult were infinitesimally small, so..." he said, trailing off.

The demon pursed his lips.

Ed couldn’t help but let his eyes focus on the demon’s lips and then the rest of his form.

The demon was surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, humanoid. Other than the pair of black horns curving out from its black hair, the long claws that looked razor-sharp, and the large pair of black, leathering wings sprouting from his back, he seemed mostly human—a human who had a penchant for gothic or punk rock aesthetics, but human nonetheless.

Ed hadn't considered that the ritual would work, but since it had, it opened up a whole range of possibilities. His mind was already racing past the indignation that he had been wrong and Isabella had been right, and he was moving straight into _research_. He sat up, scrambling for his notebook and a pen before he settled on his knees as he looked up at the demon with assessing eyes.

"Since you are here, though," he said, flipping to a clean page, "do you mind if I run some tests?" He would need baseline information—height, weight, body temperature, heart rate. Did a demon have a heartbeat? If a demon didn’t have a heartbeat, what was animating the body itself? Question after question popped into his mind as he was already picturing what equipment he had in his apartment that could assist.

"You're fucking kidding me," the demon said, incredulous. "You interrupt my day on accident, and now you want me to be your guinea pig? You have some nerve, human." He spat out the last word like an insult, and it probably _was_ an insult to a demon.

A fission of fear ran through Ed as the demon snarled, showing off his pointed canines that looked like they could rip the flesh from his bone. But the prospect of knowledge was too much to deter him.

"What do you want in exchange?" he asked, desperate, clutching his notebook to his chest. He couldn't let this chance to study a real demon escape him. He had examined all he could of the human body, cataloged and indexed everything into need little notes and jars. Common animals were too benign to interest him, but the anatomy of a being of the occult? He'd do almost anything for that chance.

The demon froze at the question, the rage that had been simmering close to the surface stalling and replaced with caution and curiosity.

Ed latched onto the presented opportunity, digging up old knowledge that he had pushed aside in the years. "That's what demons like, right? Deals?" he said. Faust, he recalled, was the man who had sold his soul in exchange for knowledge and power. Germanic in origin, first published in the sixteenth century.

The demon unfurled his wings a little, and for the first time, its lips quirked up in a smile. Despite that, he looked no less dangerous than he had before. If anything, the look of pleasure made him look _more_ dangerous. "Oh?" the demon said, interest clearly piqued. "A deal, you say?"

Ed nodded, eager. "Yes," he said, "in exchange for you answering some of my questions and perhaps allowing me to take a few samples, I'll give you, um—" He stopped, unsure what he could give the demon. While Ed didn't generally believe in the existence of a soul, he could admit that he had proven fallible before--the evidence standing in front of him now.

"You'll give me what, little human?" the demon purred. The sound was low and sensual, and Ed couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

"What is it you want?" he countered, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What is it you'll give me?" the demon said, a smile teasing his lips.

 _Anything,_ Ed thought, unbidden. Instead, he said, "a virgin."

The demon's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and Ed slapped a hand over his mouth as he flushed a deep red. Had he really—

"Deal," the demon said with a grin, predatory and hungry.

Ed wanted to protest, but arousal pooled low in his stomach at the way the demon was looking at him. Ed’s virginity had never been something he liked to admit, so he didn’t know why it had been what he had offered. Or, more like, he _did_ know, eyes trailing up the line of the demon’s body.

Ed swallowed, watching as the demon sashayed out of the circle, The moment it took its step out of the circle, the candles extinguished with a hiss. Smoke trailed out from the wicks, and Ed could smell the faint vanilla waft to him.

He felt frozen as the demon took the three long strides forward until he was looming over Ed. The demon smirked, tail swishing back and forth, and he set one foot—clad in his sharp stiletto boots—against Ed's chest and pushed.

Ed fell back, mouth falling open.

The demon wasted no time straddling him. He ran his hands from Ed's shoulders, trailing down his chest at an achingly slow pace until they rested at his belt buckle. He smirked, looking as imperious as a king even as he sat on his haunches over Ed's groin.

Ed felt like his skin was on fire already, with the demon's touch burning him even through his clothing. A moan fell from his lips against his will, and he flushed, embarrassed at the sound. They hadn't even done anything yet—he shouldn’t be so aroused from just a little touching.

The demon didn't seem to mind though, rolling his hips so he ground his backside directly onto Ed's clothed cock.

It was almost painful now, how hard Ed was. The demon made eye contact as he slowly undid Ed's belt, slipping his hand beneath the waistband and into Ed's briefs. When the demon wrapped his fingers around his cock, Ed bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

The demon leaned forward, lapping at his bleeding lip as his hand squeezed. "Not bad," he said, husky. His eyes glowed even brighter now, shining back at him.

Ed could get lost in those eyes. He could see the ring of blue around the red pupil, and it was like a spot of blood on a sheet of ice. It was hypnotic. Perhaps that is what made him tilt his chin up, catching the demon’s lips with his into a kiss.

The demon stilled, and Ed worried that he had made a mistake. But then the demon relaxed, kissing back. Ed had only kissed three people in his life—teenage exploration with both Isabella and Kristen before they had all decided that it was just too awkward and then a short-lived relationship with Lucius in college.

None of these had prepared him to what it would feel like to kiss a demon. The demon yielded against his lips and tongue, and Ed took the opportunity to catalog the differences. He could feel the point of his canines against his tongue, and he winced when he pressed too hard and tasted the coppery tang of blood. He dragged his tongue against the demon’s and the texture was rough, the sandpaper feeling of a cat’s tongue, and it made Ed’s cock twitch in the demon’s hand.

Ed barely noticed as the demon hastily disrobed them both—cutting through Ed’s clothing with the sharp edges of his claws. One cut went a little too deep, resulting in a shallow cut along Ed’s clavicle. He moaned as the demon lapped at the few droplets of blood.

The feeling of being so consumed by the creature was heady, and Ed felt like his skin was vibrating. His head was clouded, fogged with nothing but the feeling of the demon’s touches, his skin and claws and tongue. When the demon pulled back to sit on his heels, Ed had enough space to breathe and take in the sight before him.

The demon’s skin was pale and ashen—lacking the soft pink of warm blood and instead tinged with grey. His nipples were a dusty brown, begging to be licked, and Ed’s eyes trailed down to see the demon’s own cock, hard and dark against the demon’s stomach.

Ed wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it made sense that a demon’s genitalia differed from a human. It was long, tapering to end in a slanted tip that leaked with pre-come. Most notably, however, was the series of bumps and ridges that ran up and down the shaft. Ed was unable to stop his hand from reaching out to touch it. He ran his fingers up and down the length, feeling the small bumps under his fingertips, before wrapping his palm around the demon.

The demon had hissed when Ed had first touched him, and he almost pulled back except for the deep, guttural growl that came from his throat when he tried. He stroked the demon in slow, firm strokes, twisting his wrist at the head.

The demon purred under the ministrations, head tilted back and eyes half-lidded as he thrust against Ed’s hand. Each movement only rubbed his backside against Ed’s cock.

Ed bucked his hips, trying to gain leverage so he could chase the feeling of soft skin against him, but the demon had him pinned between its thighs. The demon was thin, but his strength belied his size. Ed was unable to relieve himself beyond what the demon allowed.

“Please,” Ed whimpered. He stroked the demon’s cock messily, tacitly begging for more of _anything_.

“Do you want to fuck me?” the demon asked, and his voice seemed to echo in Ed’s mind, rumbling and deep as though the words were spoken with more than just his voice.

“Yes,” Ed said, panting. Yes yes yes yes yes.

“I need you to ask for it,” the demon said, rolling his hips again, teasing Ed’s cock between his cheeks. “Ask to fuck me, my little human.”

“Can I fuck you?” Ed asked, almost delirious with want. “Please, let me fuck you. Let me feel you.”

“Yes,” the demon said, and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. “As you wish.” He lifted himself up on his knees, one hand holding the base of Ed’s cock, and then sank down onto Ed with a satisfied moan.

Ed groaned, hands clutching the demon’s hips and blunt nails digging into the flesh. The demon was tight, tighter than he thought was possible and almost to the point of pain. And he was hot—burning. It was indescribable, the feeling of the demon squeezing his cock, the knowledge that he was inside this beautiful creature.

Ed was helpless to do anything but watch as the demon fucked himself on Ed, rhythmically pushing himself up and down his cock.

The demon was beautiful. His eyes were half-closed and fogged in pleasure, mouth opened as he moaned with each movement. His cock, hard and leaking, bobbed lewdly as he rode Ed. His claws dug into Ed’s chest, leaving long scratches that he barely noticed.

Ed wasn’t going to last. He would have been embarrassed, but he didn’t think any human would have been able to handle this creature—the intense pleasure that came over him in waves that was beyond the physical, sexual gratification. It was something deeper, something pressing against his very being, that yearned and twisted and _wanted_.

Ed came with a scream, emptying himself as the demon rode him in short, choppy bounces.

The demon seemed to sigh as Ed came, wrapping his hand around his bobbing cock even as he continued to fuck Ed through his orgasm.

Ed barely remembered seeing the demon come, shooting long strands of come accross his stomach. He felt slow, sluggish, as his mind struggled post-orgasm.

By the time he caught his breath, the demon curled itself against his side, purring in satisfaction as he lapped his sandpaper tongue against the various small cuts and scratches that adorned Ed’s chest and arms. Ed could feel the unpleasant sensation of cooling come on his stomach, and he made a sluggish mental note to take a sample before cleaning up.

“Yes,” the demon said, eyes still half-lidded in contentment as he nuzzled his nose into Ed’s neck. “I think I shall keep you.”

Ed considered the creature in his arms, the small body pressed against him like an inferno. He could see the leathery wings folded back, twitching with ever breath, and the forked tail that swayed back and forth. He looked into those haunting red-blue eyes and—

Yeah, he could live with that.

* * *

  
_Blessed Michael, archangel,_  
 _defend us in the hour of conflict._  
 _Be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil_  
 _(may God restrain him, we humbly pray):_  
 _and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host,_  
 _by the power of God thrust Satan down to hell_  
 _and with him those other wicked spirits_  
 _who wander through the world for the ruin of souls._  
 _Amen._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing. It was 100% on accident and meant to be a fun little drabble based on the sketch. Next thing I know, _boom_! Fic has been born. I hope everyone enjoyed a little fun demon smut!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, please take a moment to drop me a comment with your thoughts! <3


End file.
